


Midnight Muse

by pennyspyro



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Early morning fluff, F/F, lizzie has issues but hope loves her, needy Lizzie, painter Hope, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyspyro/pseuds/pennyspyro
Summary: Registering that there was no one beside her, Lizzie stuffed her face back in her pillow and pulled the covers closer to her.“Keep still.” she heard.or Lizzie hates waking up alone and Hope just needed to do something





	Midnight Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Hope painting in TO and I just had to write this. 
> 
> This isn’t my first fic but it’s my first time publishing one so any comments or criticisms are appreciated. Hope you like it!

The first thing Lizzie Saltzman did when she woke up was stretch her arm out to feel the empty space beside her. Before opening her eyes, before licking her dry lips, before even acknowledging that she was waking up in the first place, she reaches out to feel the empty space beside her. 

It wasn’t unusual for Lizzie to wake up alone, but it was very much not preferred. There was always a reason for the occurrence, but in Lizzie’s mind none of it mattered. Even if the world was burning down around them she would want to wait until both of them were awake to untangle and start the day. 

But untangling from Hope Mikaelson was never easy. Not when her skin is so soft and warm, her arms so inviting and strong. 

No, Lizzie much prefers waking up together and never leaving the bed. 

Registering that there was no one beside her, Lizzie stuffed her face back in her pillow and pulled the covers closer to her.

“Keep still.” she heard. 

Lizzie loosened her hold on the sheets and half rolled her head toward the voice in the corner.

“Not only do you make me wake up alone, you don’t even have the decency to say good morning?”

Lizzie flopped back over, content with keeping the scowl on her face until the situation was made right.

Wordlessly, Hope moved from her spot in the corner. She tiptoed her way over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress right next to Lizzie. 

“Good morning babe. How’d you sleep?” Hope smiled at her girlfriend’s back, imagining the stubborn look on her face.

The blonde girl slowly rolled over and stared up at the vision above her. She took a moment to lose herself in admiring her girlfriend, but quickly corrected her face to hide any soft features. 

“Fine...until I awoke to find myself abandoned...again.” Lizzie turned her head away from Hope. Partly to show how upset she was, and partly because the longer she looked in the other girls face the harder it would be to stay mad.

“Liz, I’m right here. I’m not even out of the room this time!” 

“Then why are you out of bed at all?” Lizzie turned her head back to look at Hope. Big mistake. 

Hope was looking at Lizzie how she always does, absolutely adoringly. She had a special talent for keeping that face even when Lizzie was trying her damndest to be an all out bitch. 

She doesn’t mean to, but sometimes Lizzie can’t help but want to start a fight. She gets this fear and anger inside her that used to be taken out on Josie, but has now transferred to Hope. Even when they first started becoming friends Hope never took it to heart. She always understood that when Lizzie got like that it was due to some underlying insecurity. They established a communication system early on that only grew stronger when they began dating. Hope always kept a calm presence, and Lizzie always opened up about what was really going on. 

Lizzie’s face softened at seeing Hope’s, accepting defeat and sighing as she prepared to confess why she was so upset.

“I don’t like waking up alone.” Lizzie sighed again. “I don’t like waking up without you.”

Hope only smiled wider. 

“I know Liz, and I’m sorry I forget that sometimes. I’m here now though, and I only wasn’t in bed because I didn’t think you’d be up for a while. I just woke up in the middle of the night and I-“ 

Hope began blushing as she avoided eye contact with the girl below her. 

“You what?” Lizzie asked, genuinely extremely confused.

Hope fiddled with her hands and began explaining herself, though still keeping her eyes planted on her fingers.

“I just saw you and the yard lights were coming through the window just enough so it looked like your hair was glowing. You had this look on your face just...pure, pure contentment. The sheets were around your waist and you were hugging your arms to your body. You just looked so peaceful and serene. Beautiful.”

Hope turned so her eyes were locked with Lizzie’s. 

“Absolutely breathtaking.”

Lizzie’s mouth made a small o. At a complete loss for words she just stared up at her girlfriend for a while. Completely dumbfounded.

“Well..” she finally said.

“Hard to argue with that.”

Hope let out a small giggle, which triggered a toothy grin to pop on her girlfriend’s face.

“I had to capture that image. I’ve been working on it for around 2 hours now, I really didn’t think you’d be awake yet.”

Lizzie’s eyebrows scrunched.

“2 hours? And you woke up in the middle of the night?” She turned to look at the clock on the nightstand across from her.

“Hope what the hell am I doing awake at 5am on a Saturday?!”

The other girl laughed.

“Babe that’s why I didn’t think leaving the bed would be an issue!”

The blonde girl, still very confused as to how she was conscious at this ungodly hour, laid back into her girlfriend’s bed and covered her face with her arm.

“It’s always an issue, you’re just sorry you got caught.”

She moved her arm a bit so she could reveal her teasing glance. 

The two girls exchanged smirks for a moment, content with their views. 

Suddenly Hope was reminded of what got them here in the first place. With a subtle shake of her head she rose from the mattress and took a few steps back.

“Now that that’s all settled, please can you keep still?”

It was just then that Lizzie noticed that Hope was not in fact wearing what she wore to bed...or what she didn’t wear to bed. Instead she was wearing a, much too large, white button up. Her painting shirt. 

The shirt ended right above Hope’s knees, and the auburn haired girl had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows because they were so long and baggy. Lizzie thought she looked irresistible. 

“Why should I?” Lizzie said with a smirk as she rolled on her side and propped her head up with one arm. 

“becauuuussseee, my love, the quicker I finish this painting, the quicker we can finish what we were doing last night.” The auburn haired girl was already back on her stool, body hidden by a large easel. The only thing that could be seen were her eyes, which is all her girlfriend had to see to know she wasn’t kidding.

and who was Lizzie Saltzman to argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, any opinions are encouraged, let me know how I can improve. I also take suggestions so if you want a fic, I’ll write it!


End file.
